Come On Let's Fall In LoveAgain
by LoveRageAgainOn
Summary: Harry and Hermione finally take their friendship to the next level but lifes hardships tears what seems to be the perfect couple apart. Hermione is left heartbroken and lost. Will they ever make it back together? Soft PG-13 rating. R&R plz.
1. Just Friends, Just Lovers

This story is based on a past relationship of mine. I am writing basically for therapy so I can get some things off my chest. I will not tolerate bad reviews. So if you don't want to read something like this..PLEASE LEAVE NOW! I will also be working on Waiting For The Rain so look for an update soon. --- -Introduction-  
  
He is my best friend. Why didn't I see it before? Why?  
  
Yes me, Hermione Granger, is in love with Harry Potter and I had him once. He was mine. --- It was your typical fall day, the crisp wind rustled the dying leaves and the air began to turn cool.  
  
"Finally, it's lunch." I grumbled to myself.  
  
Potions seemed to go on forever, even when you enjoy school, a rumbly tummy can make it go one forever.  
  
"Hermione." A husky voice brought me out of my mood. The voice belong to a brown haired friend of mine, Harry Potter.  
  
"Let's go this way." He said pointing down an empty hall that would increase the wait for nourishment.  
  
He probably needed to talk, so of course I agreed and followed him down the hall.  
  
"Hermione," he began to stumble out, "will you go out with me?"  
  
I was flabbergasted. Where did that came from? I thought he just wanted to be friends.  
  
"I'm not sure I'm for a relationship right now. Sorry, but no" I replied with the gentlest tone I thought I could muster.  
  
His face fell slight and he quickly changed the subject to such a muggle object like shotguns or something. I had to much thought on my brain to really notice what it was. --- "The Annual Quidditch Ball is in a month and I'd love to go with someone. Where is my leprechaun?" I told Sara, a friendly Hufflepuff.  
  
"Leprechaun?" the well rounded girl inquired  
  
"Yeah, I need to go through the "leprechauns" to find the one that leads me to the gold at the end of the rainbow. Kind of like frogs and kissing them to find your prince."  
  
"Oh," Sara answered, "I would go with Harry Potter if I had a chance."  
  
"Harry, hmmmm" I said almost inaudibly, "I'll go with Harry myself." I added under my breathe.  
  
"Harry," I whispered, "You are going to the Ball with me"  
  
It didn't seem to bother him, so it didn't bother me. ---  
  
A few days after my decision of making Harry my leprechaun, I realized I had falling for him. I urgently took out my quill and scribbled in a tidy but scurried writing...  
  
Will you go out with me?  
Hermione Granger  
  
Running to the owlery I began to contemplate my decision. Is this the right thing to do? If it isn't, will it end nicely and still be friends. Right?  
  
Before I could let the thoughts change my mind I tied the letter to a school owl and sent it off.  
  
He said of yes. Well, of course he did, but still.  
  
It's funny how my best friend used to have no affect on me. Now when he is near my heart begins to flutter. His smell calms my most irritable nerves.  
  
But first he needs to know some things about me. 


	2. Take Me As I Am

Remember this is a way for me to vent about a recent relationship so 9/10ths of the events ACTUALLY happened --- The common room was dark, the fire barely lit. There in his favorite easy chair sat my brown haired, green-eyed leprechaun fast asleep.  
  
"Harry." I hissed in his ear, "Harry, wake up!"  
  
"Yes, love" his husky sleep driven voice replied."  
  
"Now, that we are going there is some things you need to know about me."  
  
"What, love?" He said moving over to give me room to sit with him in his chair.  
  
I sat down; next to him taking in his smell, "I am diagnosed for depression. All those years of being a brainy shunned kid finally took a toll on me last year and I lost it. I am on medicine that keeps it a subsided but there is a slight chance I could easily fall back into a bitchy me."  
  
Harry sat there with a shocked look on his face and began to stutter. "But you are a witch..isn't...there something..."  
  
"Some magic to help make it go away. No, Harry, magic doesn't fix everything."  
  
He sat there for a few minutes thinking, looked straight at me so I could read his eyes and said, "Hermione, I always new something was wrong with you I just didn't know it was that. And no matter what happens, even if we break up I will be there for you. I will also help keep you strong."  
  
With that we sat there and snuggled for a while until the embers burned out.  
  
This was going to be the start of a positive relationship. I only wish I was right  
  
A/N: Sorry short chappie...I really could not make this any longer and anything else would just take away the point of the chapter... 


End file.
